<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра судьбы by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742330">Игра судьбы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021'>WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой только игра судьбы решает, кого ждет победа и удача, кого - поражение и смерть. Поручик Суханов мечтал с товарищами о восстании, а с чужой женой - о любви, но не удалось ни то, ни другое: так легла карта.</p><p><b>Форма:</b> клип<br/><b>Трактовка задания:</b> карточная игра как элемент сюжета и как метафора</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Союз спасения 2021: спецквест (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Исходники:</strong> видео - фильм «Союз великого дела» («С.В.Д.»), аудио - Нателла Болтянская «Декабристская мазурка»<br/>Просьба принять во внимание, что в основе - черно-белый немой фильм 1927 года выпуска, снятый экспериментально, сохранившийся тоже... причудливо.</p><p><strong>Продолжительность и вес:</strong> 02:20, 14,2Мб</p><p><strong>Размещение:</strong> с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="video"><iframe></iframe>
</p>
  <p><a href="https://vimeo.com/519694235">Игра судьбы</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user118449285">Союз Спасения</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Не все знают, что «Союз спасения» – не первый фильм о восстании Черниговского полка.</p><p>Дело, впрочем, не только в том, что предыдущий фильм вышел довольно давно и был не только черно-белым, но и немым, но и в том, что в нем это событие легко «не узнать в гриме».</p><p>Восстание в сюжете безусловно есть (хотя и занимает не более четверти фильма)… Но чего только там нет кроме него: каток, игорный дом, бродячий цирк, а в центре сюжета – карточный (и не только) аферист Медокс… который, кстати, вполне существовал в реальности и действительно попортил немало крови декабристам, пытаясь выдать правительству сочиненный им «заговор»… Только вот произошло это уже в Сибири!</p><p>Ничуть не проще и с героями: вы не встретите здесь ни Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, ни Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина… Из офицеров – участников восстания назван только «поручик Суханов» (узнаваемый по фамилии прототип – Сухинов). Вообще герои – кроме Медокса – выступают под немного измененными фамилиями: громит мятежников «генерал Вейсмар» (вместо Гейсмара), а среди участников тайного общества выделяется влиятельный, но куда менее решительный, чем Суханов, «генерал Вишневский» (Юшневский? а может, Волконский?) – причем в его супругу Суханов за время фильма успевает влюбиться…</p><p>Самое удивительное, что никак нельзя списать все эти странности на то, что авторы сценария ни в чем не разобрались и все напутали: сценарий писали историк Юлиан Оксман и писатель Юрий Тынянов – люди, знающие о начале XIX века и конкретно о декабристах очень много.</p><p>Впрочем, первая версия сценария, хоть и содержала уже вымысел – совмещение во времени истории Медокса и истории восстания, – была куда ближе к исторической канве событий. Герои здесь выступали под неизмененными фамилиями, а действие длилось несколько лет. Оно начиналось, когда Сухинов получал офицерский чин, а Медокс впервые брался за аферы – и заканчивалось в Сибири, где аферы продолжались, а Сухинов, оказавшись на уголовной каторге в Зерентуе. пытался поднять восстание, которое было выдано за несколько дней до начала, и Сухинов, не дожидаясь приговора, покончил с собой. Появлялись и другие сюжетные линии, взятые из реальности – арест Владимира Раевского, истории Давыдовых и Шаховского…<br/>
</p><p>Однако съемочная группа решительно сократила сценарий, уложив сюжет в несколько дней вокруг восстания. При этом Тынянов участвовал в переработке сценария, хоть и сожалел о не попавших в него сценах.<br/>
</p><p>Так возник фильм, ярко отражающий ту эпоху, в которую он был создан – конец 1920-х годов, с их классовым чутьем и социологическим подходом (главный герой близок к солдатам и доверяет им, а «генерал Вишневский» – нет, а еще не хочет крови), с узнаваемой стилистикой двадцатых годов двадцатого века (хотя дело вроде бы происходит на сто лет раньше), с их типами красоты и сюжетными ходами мелодрамы, с эксцентрикой и попыткой передать смысл истории, не следуя ее букве, а новаторскими средствами воплощая дух… </p><p>В наше время фантасмагоричности зрелищу, похоже, добавляет еще и неидеальная сохранность пленки. Изображение становится зыбким, нереальным – как и происходящее на экране.</p><p>Всей этой многообразной необычностью и интересен этот, может быть, самый странный фильм о декабристах.</p><p>Кроме того, по нашему мнению, он идеально подходит к одной из нынешних тем спецквеста – игры и состязания. Карточная игра – и метафора, проходящая через весь фильм, и неотъемлемая часть сюжета: завязку (и название!) ему обеспечивает выигрыш Медоксом чужого перстня с инициалами «С.В. Д». Спасаясь от ареста, он предъявляет его Суханову как знак тайного общества «Союз великого дела», обещая помощь, а позже продолжает играть и мошенничать, придумывать в зависимости от ситуации новые расшифровки тех же букв, надеясь выиграть на том, что выдаст восставших правительству. Впрочем, он в конце тоже оказывается разоблачен и терпит поражение.<br/>
</p><p>Интересно, что для иностранного показа фильму пришлось снимать другой конец – благополучный, где по крайней мере главный герой остается жив и поручен заботам влюбленной в него Вишневской… Но отечественного зрителя не запугаешь концовкой «все умерли», он готов погрузиться в нее и искать там различные оттенки и смыслы, как и во всем этом своеобразном зрелище, с которым нам хотелось познакомить вас в форме клипа по его мотивам.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>